In the recreational field there are many situations in which it is desired to have hot food available. Examples include such outdoor activities as tailgate parties, picnics, camping, hunting, fishing, sports events, and recreational travel. In instances such as these it is commonplace to build a camp fire for cooking, use a portable stove or grill designed for outdoor cooking, or seek out permanently installed outdoor grill facilities.
Likewise, it is often desired to stay at home and enjoy an evening barbecue cook-out with family or friends. For this purpose use is typically made of barbecue grills such as are kept in a store room, in a garage or in the basement.
A most welcome contribution to the recreational field would be a device which can serve all of the above outdoor cooking needs.